Flattery
by Jakia
Summary: “Flattery will get you nowhere, Zuko.” She growled, wiping a few traitorous teardrops off of her cheek. Then he did the stupidest thing since he was exiledhe kissed the waterbender. [zutara smutfic. don't read if under age.]


A/N: Geez, you write _one_ semi-spicy drabble and people start sending you death threats telling you to write a full-blown _smut_. Yeah, I'm talking to _you_, Rashaka, Storybender. And I mean it, too. These two held me down and started poking me with a _spoon_ until I started writing this. SPOONS, I TELL YOU /sarcasm

Actually, they just told me to write one…so this is for you two. Mind you, this is my first time EVER writing anything like this, for many reasons. The most obvious being that I'm Christian, only seventeen, and a virgin, but that's beside the point. My absolute worst fear is that some twelve year old, venturing for the first time into the dark and dangerous world of fanfiction, will come across this fic and think, "Smut? I wonder what _that_ is…" And then I will be held responsible for the tainting of their innocent minds. **So this is your warning now. Smut is graphic sex. If you are underage, turn back _now_. I will not be held responsible for the corruption and tainting of your innocent mind.**

That being said, my conscious is lifted only slightly by the fact that this is Zutara. This ship was _created _on the basis that they'd have cute kids, an angsty storyline, and hot sex.

I now present the hot sex.

Lord have mercy on my soul.

Jak

**Flattery**

The first thing gone was the mask, his 'disguise'---the blue and white mask had been his saving grace and his darkest secret. If anyone knew about it, he would be _killed_, no other option for the young Prince. The mask marked him a traitor, a villain…and yet, a _secret_, hidden among the shadows of the shady Fire Nation underworld. A powerful secret at that, and that made him a force to be reckoned with.

The Prince would have it no other way.

The next thing gone was his shirt—the black silk was becoming increasingly hot and itchy from both his running and his firebending. He discarded it carelessly, tossing it on the blue-and-white mask. If worst came to worst, the dark colored shirt would hide the mask, less he was ever under the act of suspicion.

He kneeled beside the edge of the stream, his hands diving into the water before splashing some of the same coolness onto his red-hot face. He needed a _break_, a moment to catch his breath, and too cool down from this overbearing heat that surrounded him. If all he did was discard his clothes and jump in the stream and jump back out, it would be enough. He was half-tempted to jump in the water with his clothes, but silk was awfully hard to get dry, and it was his only good outfit that he could hide in and not stand out.

It was only after he had begun to undo his pants did he realize he was not alone at the water's edge.

XXX

"What happened to my _clothes_?" The shrill voice of the Avatar's female companion echoed near the small stream. The towel that had been generously left behind was all that hid the waterbender's modesty---it was a good thing she couldn't see the lemur with her underwear on it's head and the rest of her clothes used as a make-shift bed, else Aang would have had one less pet---and outside with the cool air and her wet hair, the waterbender was feeling _quite_ embarrassed. She was going to _kill_ whatever took her clothing, less it killed her.

She had just wanted a small bath, that's all. A chance to _relax_ and play with the water she was so masterful at bending. She had had next to no privacy since they left the North Pole nearly four months ago, and the stream was far enough away so she _didn't_ have to monkey-bathe and could actually _soak_ in the water. It had been cold, true, but she had gotten use to cold water---it was the only sort she was around anymore. She had not been near a warm stream in forever, and it was too _dangerous_ to light a fire just to warm water---

"Clothes!" She shrieked, as if calling for them aloud would make them come like an animal. It didn't work, as she expected, but still she marched by the stream. _Maybe they dropped in it and floated down the stream?_ She thought sourly, hoping she would find her clothes in the water.

She didn't find her clothes, but she _did_ find a half-naked Fire Prince, who also decided it was a good day to take a bath as well.

_Damnit it to hell, I can't win today, can I?_

XXX

His jaw dropped.

She was in a _towel_.

It wasn't even a large towel! It barely _covered _her…well, you know.

He hadn't exactly _seen_ a woman so…underdressed before. He could have---he _was_ a Prince. Consorts and all other manners of pleasure had always been at his fingertips, but he had never used one. Partly because he himself had always been so shy and modest, and the other had been that he felt his mother (Great Agni bless her soul in the world above) would have frowned upon him ever using one.

Out of nowhere, he smiled, and he raised his hands, fire igniting from them. Now was the best time out of any to get back at her for beating him at the North Pole.

…And if he was lucky, she would drop the towel.

XXX

When his hands caught fire, she knew.

"Damnit." She muttered slowly, using one hand to hold up the towel and the other to begin bending. It was ridiculous how _hard _it was to bend with one hand—she would not have thought it would have been that great of a handicap, but it was.

The only reason she was still going was the water nearby and the full moon out, else he would have toasted her already.

For a while, the two simply danced around one another, dodging the fire and water that spewed opposite ways. Occasionally they would get too near each, close enough so that she could feel his heat on her face, and he could feel her coldness surround him.

…She hated to admit it, but she was enjoying herself, despite the difficulties the towel presented her. She had seen men shirtless before, true…But none so well-built as the Fire Prince. Sokka was her brother (and a bit of a prude at that) and Aang…Aang was too young really for her to have anything to admire. But the Prince…She could stare at him all day, his toned muscles flexing as he hurled another flame at her, which she dodged easily.

The he caught her towel on fire.

XXX

She dropped it almost instantly, and left the Prince to stare.

For a brief moment, he felt ashamed of himself. He should have the decency not to stare at the girl, but he found it hard to draw himself away. If anything, he should have been ashamed at lusting over her chocolate-colored skin, as compared to the pale color he was use to.

If anything, the fact that she was different made her more beautiful.

Her womanly curves, while not fully developed, were close enough for the Fire Prince. Her breasts were large and full, and not for the first time he wanted to _touch _her, to taste her, and wonder what sort of joy she could give him.

She bent down slowly and began to pick up what was left of her charred towel, and it was then he noticed the red of her face, and the tears in her eyes.

He walked beside her and grabbed her arm.

"You have _nothing_ to be ashamed of." He whispered, kneeling down to where she was bent. "You're beautiful."

XXX

The Prince was obviously out of his mind, or so Katara thought. She was not beautiful, especially like this, her everything out practically for the Prince's pleasure.

She had never liked the way she looked. She was always too thin, her breasts too small, and her hips too narrow to ever be pleasant to look at. One of the older women of her tribe had teased her horribly when she was younger, and she could remember the woman's cold remarks about Katara's small frame and feeble body, and how she would never be able to please a man, nor bare many children. At the time, she had felt humiliated and scared, and stayed confined to her room for the entire day, until Gran-Gran had came to talk with her. Her Gran-Gran had been able to make her feel better—she told her that while Katara was young she would be so small, but she would eventually fill out.

That hadn't happened yet. She thought it might've, but when she arrived at the North Pole she was proved wrong, when compared to other girls' frames. Even Yue was better built than Katara, but luckily did not tease her about it.

Which all the more _proved_ that, while Prince Zuko was good-looking, he was obviously insane.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Zuko." She growled, wiping a few traitorous teardrops off of her cheek.

XXX

Time to prove he wasn't flattering her, then.

He grabbed her arm and lifted the Waterbender from the ground, holding her both of her arms so she would not struggle against him. He leaned closer against her, feeling her breasts against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her back as she leaned in against him.

"Katara," He murmured, remembering her name. "I don't flatter people. I'm brutally honest." He whispered, his mouth so close to her ear that he could bite it. He lifted up on of his hands and wiped a few of her tears off of her face.

"If I say your beautiful, then you're beautiful." He whispered slowly, his mouth within mere inches away from her own, their noses touching to the point where he could feel the wetness of her face on his own.

Then he did the stupidest thing since he was exiled---he kissed the damn water peasant.

XXX

She hoped to God Sokka didn't come looking for her. Here she was, naked, wet, and making out with a shirtless Fire Prince. Sokka would most definitely kill her.

…She really wasn't expecting her first kiss to be like this, either.

The firebender's lips traced her own, his hands outlining her lower back, and his tongue gently massaging her own. She was no better---the moment his tongue pressed softly against her lips she had opened them, allowing the Prince to enter her mouth, her hands tangled up in his hair as she began to moan. A part of her felt bad, like she shouldn't be here doing _this_ with _him_ of all people, but she can't help herself. He tastes so _good_ and the way he's touching her ought not be allowed…

They broke apart, both gasping for air, but still they did not speak—she was afraid to. If she spoke, it might ruin 'this'---whatever this was.

Whenever he had enough oxygen, he smiled at her before kissing her gently, lightly grazing her lips with his own. He picked her up and laid her down softly on the grass before lying gently on top of her.

"_Oh_."

XXX

_(A/N: Sorry, not going to get anything more graphic than that out of me until I'm older. Sorry. Not only that, but I gotta keep it safe for and I'm a sucker for a good curtain-in-the-breeze moment.)_

The moon was the only witness to their actions, but Yue could keep a secret. It happened so fast that everything was just a blur for Katara, and yet, everything was still so horribly _vivid_ that she felt she would never forget this moment for the rest of her life.

She should not have done this. What if she ended up pregnant? What if Sokka and Aang found out? What if—

"Sh." He shushed her, wrapping his arms around her, knowing good and well what she was thinking. He kissed her neck gently, sucking gently on a freckle tenderly.

"What time is it?" She whispered as he continued with his kisses.

"Midnight, or near it, if I were to guess." He tightened his arms around her soothingly, as if afraid she would vanish.

"I have to go."

"No." He murmured, taking in her scent as he placed another kiss on her forehead. "Stay."

"I can't." She whispered, turning over so that she could face him, brushing a stray hair off of his face.

"Why not?" He growled, leaning in closer to her.

"I'll be missed."

"_I'll_ miss you." He scowled. She smiled.

"And I'll miss you." _It's amazing what can change overnight_. She kissed him softly, wishing more than anything else that she could stay. "Will I ever see you again?" She whispers.

He smiles before he stands to get his clothes. "Of course. I have to find the Avatar."

XXX

When they meet again, it's noon the next day, and he's in _his_ element, and somehow they've ended up alone again, and he kisses her.

"I could fight you better if you were in a towel." He comments on the fact that this time when they fight, she's fully dressed.

"I'm sure you could." She laughs. It's crazy, but somehow she's managed to _care_ for this Prince overnight.

"If you say so, beautiful." And she still blushes, because _He thinks I'm beautiful_, and suddenly he's not so insane as before.

She grins. "Flattery will get you _nowhere_, Prince Zuko."

He smiles before he leans in to kiss her one last time—he can hear her friends coming in the distance—"Good thing I don't flatter people."

XXX

:end:

A/N: Right, well, my first 'smut', so to speak. It's not hard-core like a lot of you wanted, but I'm horrible at writing romance in general, and have never written smut before. I hope this counts. :winces: Anyway, I hope you liked it. I'm not all that happy with it—I may do a sequel or something where I try to do it better…This one's too _random_ for me, and I don't like the way it flows so much…Ah well, I'll see if any of you like it. Read and review, please.


End file.
